


Pissing away the fun

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Build A Bear, Diapers, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Omorashi, Trans Connor, Trans Hank too uu but it’s not rlly in the text at all, Wetting, stuffed animals, there is a somewhat graphic description of Connor peeing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Things turn sour during a day or with Hank when Connor keeps forgetting to use the bathroom





	Pissing away the fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @fagconnor800 on twitter. Go check him out he has one (1) drawing of Little Connor and one !!! Drawing if Little Gavin, and also some other super cool trans art

It wasn’t often that Connor got time to be Little with his husband. Usually, both of them were wrapped up in their work, too busy to take the time needed to truly unwind. 

But now, with a three day weekend ahead of them, and no big cases to hold them up, they could finally have time to themselves. 

He and Hank had gotten up early, Hank dressing him in his favorite puppy t-shirt while his legs kicked against the bed. He was with Daddy, and that made his legs jiggle, as well as the fact that Daddy, for once, wasn’t forcing him to wear a diaper. 

“You’ll be a good boy for me, right, Con? Won’t make a mess everywhere?”

Connor had nodded solemnly, straightening his back as Hank velcroed on his adult-size Light-up sketchers. “Yes Daddy. I’m a big boy, so no messes from me.”

“Good.” With a kiss to the side of his head, Hank pulled him upright. Hank was considerably bigger than him, and while the size difference usually made Connor squirm, with the added layer of little space Connors knees were already weak. 

Connor watched idly as Hank packed their travel bag. A pack of diapers, the one with pink rocketships on them, wetwipes, a pacifier and clip, and an extra pair of powder blue sweatpants were forced into the bag, Hank grunting under his breath. 

“Need help, Daddy?”

“I’m alright, puppy. Just keep being cute over there.”

By the time they arrived at the mall, a steady stream of people filtered through the doors. All throughout the car ride, Hank had tempted Connor with promises of a very fun surprise. It had taken all of his concentration not to vibrate out of his seat. 

“Where are we going first, Daddy?” Connor nudged Hank’s side, looking up at him pleadingly. 

“Thought we could get you some new toys first, then maybe lunch? And after that, I can take you to the park, or the pool, if you really want.” 

As they entered the mall, Hank grabbed onto his hand, squeezing gently. While they often displayed that amount of affection in public, now it felt different. Even the brush of his hand made Connor feel small. 

As they passed through the first floor, Connors eyes alighted on a smoothie stand. “Daddy? Can we?” He motioned over, using his best puppy eyes on Hank. 

“As long as you remember to potty after, ok?” Connor had a history of accidents. 

“Come on!” Tugging hard, Connor did his best to lead Hank over to the stand. 

Hank got him a mango smoothie, and the cashier only gave them a little weird look (probably because Connor called Hank Daddy).

Soon, they were on their way, Connor sipping happily at his drink through a pink bendy straw, Hank smiling tightly as they walked by each store. 

“Daddy, where are we going?” He didn’t want to whine, but he was getting a little tired, and the smoothie had started to make itself known in his bladder. 

“You’ll see, puppy. You’ll see.” Hank patted his bottom once, smiling down at him. 

Connor huffed, resigning himself to wait. 

The wait didn’t take long- as they rounded the corner, Hank pulled him into a large store. 

“Build a bear?!”

“You need a new little friend, right?” 

“Uh Huh!” Connor nodded eagerly. 

“Do you want a puppy? Or maybe a kitty, to spice things up!”

Connor shook his head, rushing over to the rack of “friends”. “Dinosaur!” 

The friend in question was not quite a dinosaur, but the black scales and ridges dotting its back certainly put it in a similar category, even if it did have wings. 

“That’s not- Alright, Con. Pick out whatever outfit you’d like for him.”

Connor toddled over to the clothes rack. He wanted to suck his thumb, or at least use his paci, but he knew that wouldn’t quite go over well with the people around him. Instead, he settled for rubbing his hand up and down his side as he browsed the clothes. 

Picking up a policeman’s uniform, he flashed it at Hank. 

“Great choice, kiddo. Why don’t we get him stuffed?” 

The attendant was much nicer than the one at the smoothie stand. She let Connor pick out a heart all by himself, and didn’t laugh at all when he messed up the ritual the first time. 

“What will you name them?” She asked. 

“Uhm…” Connor wracked his brain, before settling on an answer. “Andy?”

“What a lovely name!” She cooed. 

Connor grinned, especially as Hank ruffled his hair. He liked being good at things. 

After Connor picked out an outfit for Andy (policeman, of course), Hank towed him outside. The smoothie had decided to press hard on Connor’s bladder, but he didn’t want to cut their fun short. He was a big boy, after all, and he had Andy to help him. 

“Ready for lunch now? Or do you want to walk around a little more?”

“Lunch!” 

The food court was more daunting than Connor remembered, teeming with sounds and smells and people. Hank’s hand squeezed his. “You alright there, puppy?”

Connor nodded, clutching Andy closer. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, and I’ll get you something nice?”

“Pink?”

“Sure, honey.” Hank laughed, dropping him off at a table in the far corner of the food court. 

While he waited, Connor played quietly with Andy, making him interrogate imaginary criminals. The thought to sneak off to the bathroom crossed his mind, but Hank never liked it when Connor went off on his own while he was little. Even if Connor assured him he was a big boy. 

Still, the pressure built inside of him. He pressed his legs together, fighting the urge to grind into the seat. Small droplets of urine beaded at his entrance. 

“Hey bud! Got you that pink lemonade you like.” 

The hand in his hair made Connor yelp, jumping forwards in his seat and wincing as a small trickle escaped him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

In Hank’s hands sat the pink lemonade, as promised, along with a hotdog and fries for him, and a burger for Hank. 

“Looks yummy.” He smiled weakly. The thought crossed his mind to ask for the bathroom, but Hank would have to go with him, and that meant giving up their food and table. Besides, Connor was a big boy. He could hold it. 

Tentatively, he took a sip of the lemonade, wincing as he felt it splash down his throat. He pressed his legs together harder, hoping the friction would keep it all in. 

“You having fun, baby boy?”

“Yeah Daddy! Lots of fun!” He tried to smile between bites of his hotdog. 

“Good.” Hank patted his thigh. 

Connor winced at the sudden contact, a small spurt trickling out of him. He didn’t dare look to see if he had stained his pants yet. 

As he swallowed back the last of his fries, he looked up at Hank. 

“I was thinking, we could take you to another store? Found a place full of games and toys you might like.” 

Connor nodded. He could hold it for a little while longer, if it meant he could spend more time with Hank. 

As Hank lead him along, Connor tried to covertly grab at his front. There wasn’t much to grab onto, making the motion all the more awkward as he squeezed at himself, but Connor tried to ignore the prying eyes. At least Hank wasn’t looking. 

When the store came into view, Connor’s legs only moved stiffly. 

“Cmon, Con.” Hank pulled him forwards, Connor yelping as another squirt of urine left him. The thought of the stain that must be growing on the front of his pants made him sick. 

“Look, honey. More friends!” Indeed, a line of plushes, from animals to oversized food, lined the wall. For a moment, Connor forgot the pressing in his bladder. 

“Please can we get one?” He batted his lashes, waddling over to touch all of them. They paid special attention to a giant seahorse, just rubbing at the soft fur. 

“Of course, honey. You want that one?”

“Uh Huh!” 

Hank grabbed it for him, as well as a colorful pack of blocks from off the shelf. 

As Connor waited for him to ring it up, he couldn’t help but hop from foot to foot. It felt so bad, now that he didn’t have the seahorse to occupy him, and even Andy didn’t help. 

“Jeez, Con, you Alright?”

Fat tears already beaded at his eyes, and he pressed his hands flat against his crotch. “N-Noo!”

“Shh, shh, it’s ok!” Hank soothed. Strong arms wrapped around Connor’s shoulders, guiding him out of the shop. “We’ll find you a potty, ok?”

That was easier said than done, Connor noted with horror, as the two men’s rooms on the ground floor were out of order. 

“We can try going up.” At the look on Connor’s face, and at the stain already dark on the front of his pants, Hank shook his head at his idea. “Think there’s some woods out back. Least you’ll have privacy there.” 

Before Connor could protest, Hank hoisted him into his arms, Connor barely having time to clutch himself before being transported out of the mall. 

As they made it past the first line of trees, Hank set him down, quickly working at his pants. 

“Daddy?!”

“You can pee here, baby. No one’ll see you.”

“But it’s dirty!” How would he get clean afterwards?

“I have the wet wipes, honey. Do… do you need help?” 

Now that he was crouched down, with his pants off, it seemed his bladder had stalled from shyness. “Y-Yes Daddy.” 

A strong hand dipped to press down on his bladder, while another rubbed his back. “That’s a good boy, Con. Just get nice and relaxed.”

With wobbly legs, Connor parted his lower lips, willing himself to spray the ground. A long, hot jet released from him, Connor whining in relief as Hank rubbed his back. 

“Such a good boy. You were such a good boy for me, weren’t you? Daddy’s so proud of you.”

“B-But-“ thick tears choked his voice. “I made a mess everywhere!” To his shame, hot urine dripped down the side of his leg. “Big boys don’t do that!” 

“It was my fault for not checking in on you earlier, ok? And you’ll always be my big boy.”

Connor only sat numbly as Hank wiped at his legs and privates, before pulling one of the diapers over his legs. “Sorry I ruined our trip.” He mumbled. 

“Oh honey,” Strong arms enveloped Connor, clutching him to Hank’s chest. “You didn’t ruin anything.”


End file.
